Forever and Always
by zoey5211
Summary: Jace hates Clary. Clary hates Jace.One morning Clary decides to go for a walk and runs into a demon,she turns to fight and she is hit in the back of her head and knocked out. She has to wake up to find out what has taken her, where she is,and how to get back home to the state that she hates. I don't own the Mortal Instruments.I hope you enjoy, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**CLARY'S POV**

_I was running down the street to get away when I felt as if I could not move body. I had been defeated, and had given up.I fell to the ground,on my knees.  
_

_"There you are my love,"he said "I have been looking for you everywhere."  
_

_"Funny I have been doing the exact opposite."  
_

_"Oh,how I have missed you,come with me we can live a happy life together.I could give you anything your cute little heart desires."  
_

_"I will never come with you,Sebastian"she said his name like it was a curse.  
_

_"Now,now don't be so shallow."he said"You will come weather you wish to or not."_

Clary sat up panting and covered in sweat, it had been the third night that Clary had dreamed the exact same dream, where her brother had come to retrieve her and take her away. Clary had decided that a shower would take her mind off of things. She pealed off her clothing and stepped into the warm and welcoming shower. Clary quickly washed her hair and body and stepped out of the shower, and walked to her dresser and pulled out her bra,undies,her favorite t-shirt,and a pair of bright lime green yoga pants. She slipped into her outfit and walked onto the kitchen to make breakfast. At least she had managed to beat Isabelle to the stove. Clary was having one of those up days. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their long, muscular, and strong arms around her torso and say to her

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning dad." she said as her fathers arms released her,Luke had been a good dad so far considering he and her mother had just gotten married two months ago. The wedding had gorgeous white and pink peace lilies and the chairs had a white covering. The only thing that I didn't like was the pink dress I had to wear. Of course Isabelle was in charge of the decor and the clothing. If it wasn't for her we all would have probably been in t-shirts and jeans.

"Earth to Clary. Is something wrong sweetheart?"Luke asked.

"Oh nothing sorry I was just thinking about the wedding and how beautiful it was. By the way I slept well." I lied "So now that I answered your question, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well, is there any way you can keep your voice down a little,honey,your mom is finally sleeping in."

"Your mom is doing what?"mom asked.

"I was just trying to let you sleep I am going to ask you the question I asked Clary. So how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thank you for asking." she said.

"Mom is there any chance that I can take a walk outside to wake myself up a little bit?" They looked at each other and shared a slight nod.

"I guess, but have you got your cell and your steal with you?"mom said.

"Yep"I said turning towards the hallway and starting to walk away said "I will be home soon.I love you ."I walked through the Institute doors just to find myself in Jace's arms,unfortunately.

"Well if you wanted a hug you could have just asked for one."Jace said smiling like a fool.

"What do you want now,Jace?" I asked agitated to see him,he was like a man whore. He had actually tried to kiss me once and I had slapped him, he was such a jerk no one was going to say or do anything I took matters into my own hands.I remember thinking at that time that I wanted to slap him again,what a jerk he was.

"To go see what's for breakfast,so move your cute little self out the way."he said with a smirk.

"Don't ever call me cute!EVER!" I practically fumed and walked away.I pulled out my cell and started to text Trey my human boyfriend who knew about as much as me about the shodowhunting only thing he didn't know was the fact that I was planning on getting out of this state very very soon.I hated it was always hot in the summer and so cold that you wanted to just curl up and die in the winter.

I stepped out into the freezing cold weather, it did not affect me as much as it did mundanes.I started to walk around the building and decided to text Trey again to tell him to meet me at the coffee shop down the street.I had already sent that but who knows maybe he was sleeping and needed to be woken up,just as I was about to walk past the coffee shop I heard a car door close.I turned my head and looked through the corner of my eyes to see Trey walking with his arms spread wide to meet me.I walked to him and gave him hug,he lifted me off of my feet and spun me around. Good thing my parents weren't there they would freak out over the idea of me having a boyfriend.

"Good morning beautiful." Trey said with a one hundred what smile.

"Good morning to you, you seem to be in a good mood, did you forget to do your hair?" I teased him he put his hands to his hair jokingly.

"Well" he said with that tone that boys have when they are joking you "Someone woke me up, and told me to come meet them in the coffee shop, I intend to do that good hair or not." he said.

"I love your messy hair it suits you!Look are you going to go inside with me and stay out here until I leave?"

"I guess if I have no other choice." He said in an exasperated tone.

-After the coffee and on the way home(alone)-

I was listening to my i-pod and walking home.I decided to take the long way home because I wan't to avoid Jace for as long as I could. God,the boy was aggravating.

Halfway there I told myself._Crack._Ha,little demon trying to sneak up on me.I reached and pulled out the seraph blade from the waist of my pants.I slowed down my pace and turned off my music.I pulled the headphones out of my ears and turned the corner to see if the demon was following me._Crack._Again,this must have been a baby demon because it was not doing a very good job of hiding itself."Fine,show yourself and fight!"

"Great to see you again,Clarissa."

**Thank you for review.I need your opinion if I should keep writing or just leave the again I do not own the Mortal Instruments(or it's characters).Thanks-zoey5211**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, this might be a short chapter but I have a ton of homework to do.I hope to update on Mondays and Fridays, thank you for reading please review.I hope you enjoy.A special thank-you to Lacie-Abyss  
-****zoey5211**  
**  
**

**Clary's POV**

Halfway there I told myself._Crack._Ha,little demon trying to sneak up on me.I reached and pulled out the seraph blade from the waist of my pants.I slowed down my pace and turned off my music.I pulled the headphones out of my ears and turned the corner to see if the demon was following me._Crack._Again,this must have been a baby demon because it was not doing a very good job of hiding itself."Fine,show yourself and fight!"

"Great to see you again,Clarissa."I was whacked upside the head and I felt myself falling._Down,Down,Down._I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Waking up in a place, I have no clue as to where I am~~~~~~~~~~~~

God,my head hurts.I try to lift my hands to see if there is a bump, but I don't have the energy to lift my hand.I can only wiggle my fingers.I try to lift my head slightly and somehow I find the energy to lift my head the tiniest bit, I see that I am in a bed in a plain white room, someone is in the bed!The good news is that I still have all my clothes on(I think).I feel a shocking pain course my body.I fight through the pain to see...I am horrified by who I see._Sebastian._

**Sebastian's POV**

She looks at me with horrified eyes"Hello sweetheart, are you thirsty?" She looks at me like I am crazy "I am going to take that as a yes, I'll be right back."I smile and I walk out the room I shut the door, on the bright side she was still woozy from the pain pills I gave her, so she couldn't try to escape.

I had been walking by and I saw her walking so I picked up a stick and hit her in the back of the head, the only reason I didn't just ask her to come with me is because I knew she would put up a fight and contact her so-called "friends."She must have thought I was a demon, because she pulled a blade on me and was about to freaking kill me!

I wondered what my sister drank?I now realized that I should have been a part of her life, I might have actually been able to tell her we weren't related and get her to fall in love with me after all, that was the reason she was here to fall in love with me and to get her to go against what her family had told her about him._Filthy_ _Bastards._Once my mom had seen that I was part demon she made sure to give me to my father, Valentine.

_Flashback_

_"I have beat you father." I said in a mocking tone._

_"Well done son, I think it is time for you to know what I have been training you for, for a long time now." he pauses, probably considering not telling me what he had intended on saying "Now, we can get revenge on your mother and you sister."_

_"I have a sister?" I had asked,confused._

_"Yes her name is Clarissa she is almost 18, she has known about you for a long time now, her mother has told her about you of course,she told her you were an evil half demon half shadowhunter, she wishes to dispose of you, if were to one day get the chance to meet her you would see just how much she has grown to dislike you." Valentine said._

_"There is absolutely no way I have a sister that hates me." he said the anger building up in his stomach "She has never even meat me before, how can she know what I am possibly like?"_

_"She knows that you will want to do something to her, and she will hate you for eternity." he snapped._

_I had had enough, I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. He stood up quickly and pulled out a blade. Only this time I could see the anger in his eyes, I felt the tiniest flash of fear.I pulled out my sword and charged him. He didn't have time to respond before I was on top of him, I slashed his neck and stood up. I was appalled with myself, I had killed my own father.I pulled him onto my lap and right before he died I said, "Thank you for training me and for loving me in a fatherly way.I am so sorry" I could have sworn I heard him whisper,_

_"I love you, and I am sorry for not treating you as a father should."_

_I watched him bleed out for hours sitting lying there dead on my lap.I sobbed. I had never felt such a pain in my heart and I intended never to feel that pain again._

_Flashback ends_

**Clary's POV**

I heard the sound of a glass breaking on what I assumed was the kitchen floor.I had to get out of here.I tried and tried and tried but my body could not cooperate.I could feel sleep sneaking up on me, I couldn't go to sleep until I was back in Trey's arms I told myself, slowly I felt my eyelids close I gave into the darkness.

**Sebastian's POV (again)**

I had dropped the glass, once I snapped back into it.I had been filling it with water when I had the flashback of how I killed my own father.

I grabbed the dust pan and the broom and started sweeping up the broken glass, I grabbed the mop and started mopping up the water that spilled.I grabbed another glass out of the cupboard refilled it and started to walk up the stairs to go give the water to Clary.

I walked through the door and sat next to Clary on the bed, she struggled to lift her hand up to grab the glass, she couldn't even lift her hand up I doubted she would be able to grab the glass and manage to drink from it.I placed it on her lips, she stared at it for a couple of seconds and finally spoke,

"What did you do to it Sebastian?You actually thought I was going to trust you enough to drink something I didn't even see you make!" she said angrily "Well think again, I will never trust you!"

"Clary I promise that I would never try to poison you, your my sister.I love you." she looked shocked "I swear to the angel, never to lie to you as long as you stay with me."I couldn't mess up with her, too.I messed up with the one I loved the most in the world, even though he acted harsh to me sometimes I was able to see that deep down he did it because he loved me and cared for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Mortal instruments!I hope you enjoy, I am trying to write longer chapters so I don't feel bad about any sudden endings.I hope you review, I am open to any ideas as to what could happen, thanks for waiting a little while for this chapter.(I hope to post on Mondays and Fridays.)Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.-zoey5211**

**Sebastian's**** POV**

"What did you do to it Sebastian?You actually thought I was going to trust you enough to drink something I didn't even see you make!" she said angrily "Well think again, I will never trust you!"

"Clary I promise that I would never try to poison you, your my sister.I love you." she looked shocked "I swear to the angel, never to lie to you as long as you stay with me."I couldn't mess up with her, too.I messed up with the one I loved the most in the world, even though he acted harsh to me sometimes I was able to see that deep down he did it because he loved me and cared for me.

**Jace's POV**

"What do you mean she never came back from her walk?" I raged.

"Her mom just called and said that they were out looking for her, she said that you two need to call the police." Isabelle said to Alec and me.

"No,never get the mundanes involved!" Alec said quickly, right before Isabelle hit call on her cell, she clicked the off button and wheeled on me screaming,

"Then what do you suppose we do? She is my best friend!"

"I don't know!'' I said.I paused to really think about that question before I answered it,"First of all, give me your cell phone, second of all we all need to take some very deep breathes." I needed peace and quiet, otherwise I thought my head was going to explode, wht would Jocelyn do without Clary? She was her whole world.

**Clary's POV(on the couch,which I had to be carried to,watching Cartoon Network)**

"Sebastian,are you awake?" I asked.

"I've been up."he said "Why?What do you need?" he said kindly,that surprised me, the way my mother described him it sounded like he was the devil.I have been here for a little longer than a day and he has been very kind so far.

"I just wanted to know how you found me, is there any way you could tell me?" I asked carefully,I didn't want to make him mad mom used to tell me about how he would not even act like a human anymore, he just went into killing mode.

"Well your boyfriend,Trey,is very easy to persuade.I just had to ask him where you were,no threatening or anything,and he told me what city you guys lived in.I was walking around the city looking for you and I saw you walking down the ally and deiced it was probably going to be the only time I would actually see you." he looked sad for a voice softened to a whisper, "Sorry about hitting you with a stick.I didn't want to get off to bad bad start by fighting, now that I really think about it it probably wasn't the best idea to hit you with a stick either." He chuckled.

"Your right, it wasn't the best way to get introduced to your evil brother" I said honestly.

"Where do you get the idea that I am evil from?" he asked.

"My mom used to tell me how bad you and Valentine were."

"First of all, I am not bad.I am just not ideally good, second of all," his voice turning into a whisper "You don't have to worry about father anymore.I killed him." I could tell he was being honest by the sad tone in his voice, he must have done it without thinking, he would kill his own father without a second thought, what could he do to me if I tried to escape?

"Why did you kill him?" I asked cautiously.

"I killed him because he was talking about you as if you were the worst, most evil person in the world." he said it quietly and nervous, as if he were afraid I would laugh at matter how angry I am at him, there is no way I would laugh at someone who would defend me,let alone kill his own father for me."Well thank means a lot to because you were defending me against your own father."

"Clarissa, I would do anything for you." he said in a voice a little to romantic to be a brotherly,he was slowly leaning forward as if he was trying to kiss me, that was not going to happen anytime soon, let alone ever.I sat back and looked away from him,

"I would appreciate it if you called me Clary,Clarissa is way to proper for my taste." I said.

"Okay, Clary it is." he said as if he was testing it out on his tongue.

**Jace's POV**

I sat in my room at my desk looking at a was she?And who was I going to tease every day?I have been up for over twenty four hours starring at this map this of where she would go, and if so with one person who might possibly have a clue as to where she went would probably be her secret boyfriend,Trey, she did not know I knew about him that was ammo for another day.I had to find him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Trey's door~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock,knock,knock.I heard the door to the apartment unlocking.

"Why are you of all people here?And why isn't Clary?" Trey asked.

"That is exactly what I want to know,Trey,where is Clary?" his eyes looking around as if searching for an excuse._Guilty, party of one."_Why are you looking around,Trey?Do you have something you want to say?Because I have my steel right here and if I were to,I don't know,maybe draw a rune on your skin you would dye." I paused to make him scared "Now,I will ask you is Clary?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you or they will kill me!" he said.I was now inside his house with the door shut and my hand balled up in his shirt.

"You can tell me, and stay alive for a longer amount of time,maybe even flee the country, or you can suffer mt wrath right now and not tell me." I screamed in his face.

"Sebastian!Sebastian took her!" I released his shirt and smoothed it out where I had had it balled up in my fist.

"Now, was that that hard?" I said as I turned around and walked out the things were for sure,I had to find her,and I was completely and totally in love with Clary.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments.I normally forget to type a note saying thank you for reading so I am going to do that now. Thank you for reading I hope you I have a few requests asking for longer chapters, that will take me longer to write but I will try to get up to two thousand words but that might not happen.I hate to drag on and get boring on you you for waiting a little longer for this one, but it will be longer than the review.-zoey5211**

**Jace's POV**

"Sebastian!Sebastian took her!" I released his shirt and smoothed it out where I had had it balled up in my fist.

"Now, was that that hard?" I said as I turned around and walked out the things were for sure,I had to find her,and I was completely and totally in love with Clary.

**Cary's POV(the next day)**

"Are you awake?" Sebastian asked me,from the door way of my room.

" I am trying to sleep, I need it." I said.

"You sound awake."I said "Plus, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I sat up hesitantly.

"You have to come downstairs to see it." he teased.

"Fine, I'm coming." I trudged out of the bedroom, he had just showed me my bedroom last night once we were going to bed, everything was white.I walked down the stairs,last night I finally had the energy to stand up and walk."Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise Clare-Bear." he said.

"I am going to tell you this once, don't ever call me Clare-Bear."I teased him in all I was enjoying myself. What did I just say there was no way I was enjoying myself._I couldn't. _Any way, what was this surprise about.

"Close your eyes." he said.

"There is no way I am walking down stairs with my eyes closed, Sebastian." I complained.

"Okay fine, close your eyes and give me your hand." I looked at him like he was crazy was he asking me to hold my hand? "What are you scared?Come closer." he teased.

"Whatever." I stepped closer to him and closed my put his hand in mine and his arm around my shoulders, he guided me down the second flight of stairs, that's right my room is on the third floor.I felt him turn me into the living room once we got to the bottom of the stairs, my senses were on high alert considering I had my eyes closed. He slowly and reluctantly took his arm off of shoulders, but he din't let go of my hand.I didn't want him to let go of my hand, if this surprise was going to take me down I was going to take him down with me.

"On the count of three open your eyes._1..2..3.._Open your eyes!" I open my eyes to boxes full if paints,paint brushes,sketch books,and pens.I looked to the left to see an easel which I could put my big notebook on.I had just seen all of the art supplies when he turned me around and told me to close my eyes again.I closed my eyes, he put his arm around my shoulders and slipped his hand into my hand.

Once we got upstairs I had my hand in his hand and his arm was around my shoulders when he told me to open my eyes still had his arm around my shoulders and his hand in mine when I opened my eyes to my room this time we were standing in front of the empty opened the door to my closet to reveal new clothes that weren't there when I went to bed.I had even checked all the closet for trap doors in be able to escape in a moments now there were more clothes than I had owned in my Sebastian's arm around my shoulders and his hands in mine I turned to him a hugged him like a sister should hug their brother."Sebastian!This is amazing thank you. This must have cost you a ton of money, I am never going to be able to pay you back."

"No need to pay me back, I just figured you were going to need some clothes other than the one pair that you have on right now, the art supplies," he paused "I know nothing about art, so if I got the wrong kind of brushes and stuff just tell me and we can go get the right kind."he informed me.

"One paint brush would have been enough you know."

"Well what kind of brother would I be if I only got you one paintbrush?" he asked.

"Well let me think, possibly a normal one." I laughed.

"Fortunate for you normal does not work for me." he smiled back.I looked him straight in the eye trying so hard not to laugh but I could not help it, I burst out laughing so hard I started to of laughter that I started crying, out of the blue his lips were in mine. Sebastian, my brother was kissing me.

**Simon's POV**

I heard a knock on the door I told Jordan I would get it, he just looked at me and nodded ever so slightly, like he expected me to get it.I looked at him, through that one look I said managed to say this is not over.I ran to the door, with my vampire speed it only took me a second to get there even though it was down the I say a second I literally mean a second.I opened the door to a familiar face, Jace. If he was here I knew that something was wrong. Jace never came, unless there was a problem.

"What did you do this time?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You want to joke at a time like this?Clary is missing, for God's sake what is wrong with you?" he screamed.I pulled him into the apartment because I could hardly stand. Clary was missing, my brain refused to accept that.I felt dizzy, why had no one told me?This was absolutely the worst day of my life, what was I was I going to do? I knew one thing.I had to find her.

**Clary's POV**

His lips were on mine with such a force it painful, he was kissing me!What to do, I tried to pull away but he just pushed me down onto the bed.I kicked him over me and managed to stand up off of the bed,

"Sebastian,I can't do this.I really am sorry. I love you, but in a sisterly way." he looked heart broken, "If you are going to get me to stay here we can be nothing more than brother and sister." I sat next to him on my bed, he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes."I need to ask you to do something for me, can you do something for me?"

"Clary, I would do anything for you, what do you need?" he said, uncomfortably.

"I want you to help me paint a mural on my wall, will you do that with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I will." he said.I laid down on the bed next to him and I took his hand and wrapped it around my waist saying,

"Right now,I just want to go to sleep,will you stay in here with me? I miss my friends." I asked.

"Yes. I will stay in here.I must warn you though I get up pretty early."

"That is fine by me." I said turning off the lamp. "Good night.I love you, see you in the morning." I said as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry the chapter wasn't longer.I hope you enjoyed please review,favorite,follow or what you for reading I hope you enjoyed.- zoey5211**


	5. Tear

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I fell asleep looking at my computer screen.I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does(unfortunately).I want to thank all of you who are reading I want to thank all of you who followed/favored Forever and Always, it means a lot to me.I am open to ideas about what should happen next in the upcoming chapter, so please PM me or review giving your input or your opinion, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy, please review,favorite,follow(it makes me write faster).Thanks again.-zoey5211**

**Clary's POV**

His lips were on mine with such a force it painful, he was kissing me!What to do, I tried to pull away but he just pushed me down onto the bed.I kicked him over me and managed to stand up off of the bed,

"Sebastian,I can't do this.I really am sorry. I love you, but in a sisterly way." he looked heart broken, "If you are going to get me to stay here we can be nothing more than brother and sister." I sat next to him on my bed, he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes."I need to ask you to do something for me, can you do something for me?"

"Clary, I would do anything for you, what do you need?" he said, uncomfortably.

"I want you to help me paint a mural on my wall, will you do that with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I will." he said.I laid down on the bed next to him and I took his hand and wrapped it around my waist saying,

"Right now,I just want to go to sleep,will you stay in here with me? I miss my friends." I asked.

"Yes. I will stay in here.I must warn you though I get up pretty early."

"That is fine by me." I said turning off the lamp. "Good night.I love you, see you in the morning." I said as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Sebastian's POV**

I had gotten out of the bed around six o'clock. Clary had stirred a little bit, but she just turned over and went back to bed.I walked into the kitchen thinking about what happened last night._I had kissed Clary._ She was not ready, now I had to earn back that trust.

I opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass.I walked over to the fridge and filled my glass with ice and water.I gulped down the glass and went back upstairs to my bedroom.I changed from my pajamas and put on a black t-shirt,black pants,and a black belt, basically I put on my shadow hunting gear.

When I had gotten down the stairs and walked to the special spot on the wall where if I put my hand the training room door would appear.I placed my hand on the wall and the door appeared. I made sure the door stayed there in case she woke up, saw the door, and decided to follow me.

I chose one of the most detailed knives that I owned. I stood about twenty feet away from the bag, took aim and threw the knife._ Thwack. _I hit the target right in the knife had sunk about three inches in. I would have to see just how good of a shadow hunter Clary was. Father had said knife throwing was never her best technique. I would make sure that she would be able to throw a knife so well that she could spear the demon with one throw.

**Clary's POV**

I woke up and felt around in the bed, no one was there but it was still warm from Sebastian's body. He must have just gotten up a few minutes ago.I hopped out of the bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, how long has that door been there? I looked all over the house for doors but there weren't any last night.

I walked to the door and cracked it open, oh my God there was a whole training room and in the training was Sebastian preparing to throw a very pretty knife at the target, he closed one eye and opened the was about twenty feet from the way he was going to sink the knife in the spread his legs out about shoulder length and prepared. I could practically see him counting in his head._One...Two...Three... _He threw the knife with such force it was shocking._Thwack._It hit the target and sunk about three inches in,I could see him thinking for a moment before looked through the corner of his eye and looked at me.

I waved a small wave and he smiled, if only he wasn't evil.I wish he would smile more, his smile was perfect.I started walking towards him.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"Well not long after you because the door that you made appear was still there when I went to go find something to drink, I saw a door and decided to see what was behind it." I smiled back at him.

"Let me get this straight" he joked,"You see a door and you open it without worrying to see what is behind it first." I was exactly what I had done.

"Yep, pretty much." I laughed laughed with had ended up laughing for about ten minutes in the long run.I turned and looked at Sebastian,

"Can I use your phone to text Isabelle?" I asked tears flowing from my eyes.I missed her so must have seen that I wanted her to come join us.

"Yes, she can come to live with us." I ran to him and hugged pulled away and handed me his cell phone."Sebastian,where are we?"

**Isabelle's POV**

I could not take it best friend was missing in action, what was I going to do without her? She was such a nice sweet girl who never did anything just occurred to me._My best friend is an angel._She always told me had a secret that no one not even I could know._She has angel blood in her veins._

I never expected to need someone so much in my up to my room and packed a bag.I wrote two notes one to Alec and Max and one to was Jocelyn, she like a mother to me and Alec and Max were my brothers.I tore a piece of paper in half, one for Max and Alec.

_Dear Alec and Max,_

_I am leaving to help.I need my best friend I just can't do it any guys mean so much to me.I love you.I will be back I promise you.I must go because I just realized how much I need my best friend.I will bring Clary back I promise not try to follow me, I must do this on my own.- Isabelle 3_

Now to write a letter thanking Clary's mom and wish her and Luke well.

_Dear Jocelyn,_

_I must leave.I simply can not live without your daughter.I wish to thank you for being there for me when my own mother and father weren't always there for me, you have always been a mother to me since I became friends with Clary. Your daughter means the world to me.I will bring Clary back, please do not worry, I will be back. Take care of Max and Alec for me please.I love you.-Isabelle 3_

I felt a single tear run down my cheek.I grabbed my bag and jumped from the when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

_I have asked Sebastian if you can come to live with us, and he said can tell no one where we are in Chicago,Illinois.- Clary_

I texted her back saying,

_I will be there soon.I miss you.- Isabelle3_

**Thank you for reading.I hope you review,follow,favorite.I am sorry I didn't post last night but I fell asleep looking at the screen and typing.I probably would have posted it today because this one has more to again, please keep reading.I am probably changing my username,any recommendations.-zoey5211**


	6. A LoveHate Relationship

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.I really wish I did, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy with now have to do the social studies fair at school and write a paper so the days that I update might change.I hope you enjoy please review,follow,or favorite. I hope you enjoy.**

**Isabelle's POV**

I could not take it best friend was missing in action, what was I going to do without her? She was such a nice sweet girl who never did anything just occurred to me._My best friend is an angel._She always told me had a secret that no one not even I could know._She has angel blood in her veins._

I never expected to need someone so much in my up to my room and packed a bag.I wrote two notes one to Alec and Max and one to was Jocelyn, she like a mother to me and Alec and Max were my brothers.I tore a piece of paper in half, one for Max and Alec.

_Dear Alec and Max,_

_I am leaving to help.I need my best friend I just can't do it any guys mean so much to me.I love you.I will be back I promise you.I must go because I just realized how much I need my best friend.I will bring Clary back I promise not try to follow me, I must do this on my own.- Isabelle _

Now to write a letter thanking Clary's mom and wish her and Luke well.

_Dear Jocelyn,_

_I must leave.I simply can not live without your daughter.I wish to thank you for being there for me when my own mother and father weren't always there for me, you have always been a mother to me since I became friends with Clary. Your daughter means the world to me.I will bring Clary back, please do not worry, I will be back. Take care of Max and Alec for me please.I love you.-Isabelle _

I felt a single tear run down my cheek.I grabbed my bag and jumped from the when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

_I have asked Sebastian if you can come to live with us, and he said can tell no one where we are in Chicago,Illinois.- Clary_

I texted her back saying,

_I will be there soon.I miss you.- Isabelle_

I had left the house this afternoon, now it was almost midnight.I had stolen a motorcycle from the nearest car dealership.I hopped onto the motorcycle and drove to the nearest airport.I parked the motorcycle and went inside.

"One ticket for Chicago,Illinois, please." I smiled at the man.

"Okay, that will be one hundred dollars and seventy-seven cents." He smiled at me.I handed him the exact amount in change so if my family started looking for me they wouldn't be able to track me by my credit card, the man handed me my ticket and called for the next person in the line.I turned and walked away.

"Flight 361 to Chicago, Illinois is now boarding." said the robotic voice.I took off in a sprint towards the door and made it just in time to hand the flight attendant my ticket and walk onto the plane.I walked to my seat, sat down, and pulled out my cell phone to start texting Clary.

_Hey, I just caught a plane to meat you, where will I find you?~ I_

_Hey, Sebastian and I will meet you at the airport, how are you?~ C_

_I will see you there. I have been fine,except the fact that my best friend was missing in action.I miss you.~ I_

_I am so sorry, I will see you soon. How long until you think you will get here?~ C_

_My guess is that I will be there in about three hours and a I am going to stop talking because I am going to take a nap to make the time go by faster, bye.~ I_

_Okay, be careful, good night.~ C_

I shut my cell phone and closed my eyes.I was almost positive that sleep would never come. Slowly I felt my eyes closing and myself losing consciousness.I did say almost, didn't I?

**Clary's POV**

We had been practicing for hours now. I heard the cell phone vibrate and it was Izzy asking where we were going to pick her up.

"Hey, Sebastian where are we going to pick Izzy up at?" I turned and asked him.

"Well silly, we are going to pick her up at the airport.I did not intend to keep you in here for the rest of your life." he smiled that smile that I absolutely adored.

"Oh Sebastian, thank you so much!" I ran to him and hugged him.I pecked him on the cheek.A sister could kiss her brother like that. Couldn't I?

"Well come on, we have to go pick up Izzy." he pushed me through the door.

**Isabelle's POV**

"Madam, you must wake up and put your seat belt on. We are about to land." the flight attendant told me.

"Oh, thank you." I sat up and pulled the seat belt around my waist.I buckled the seat belt and sat , I had been asleep for over three hours. At least the flight went by quickly.

When the flight landed I hurried over to the baggage area and grabbed my small but heavy backpack.I walked to the waiting area and sat down. I wondered if Clary and Sebastian look alike? Every time the automatic door opened I looked up to see some random stranger walking in.

When the door opened the last time I didn't even look up.I could feel the excitement in the room.I finally looked up to see Clary running towards me.I stood up and took off to hug like in the movies we ran right past each other, I really needed to work on my aim, finally reached each other and hugged.I whispered in her ear,

"I miss you and what happened?"

"Well for starters I was kidnapped by the nicest brother in the world, second I got a ton of art supplies and I got a new wardrobe." I smiled at eyes filled with tears and they started to spill over.

"I never want to see you cry it breaks my heart." I complained.

"Hey Sebastian, can we go to the restroom really quick?Her mascara is dripping." she walked up to him and explained what was happening.

"Okay, but please hurry up." he smiled a warm trusting smile that she loved,I could tell by the way she looked at him.

"I will be right back I promise." she said to turned to me and gently grabbed my arm and pulled her along into the bathroom.

**Jace's POV**

Knock,knock,knock.I heard the door to the apartment unlocking.

"Why are you of all people here?And why isn't Clary?" Trey asked.

"That is exactly what I want to know,Trey,where is Clary?" his eyes looking around as if searching for an excuse._Guilty, party of one."_Why are you looking around,Trey?Do you have something you want to say?Because I have my steel right here and if I were to,I don't know,maybe draw a rune on your skin you would dye." I paused to make him scared "Now,I will ask you is Clary?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you or they will kill me!" he said.I was now inside his house with the door shut and my hand balled up in his shirt.

"You can tell me, and stay alive for a longer amount of time,maybe even flee the country, or you can suffer mt wrath right now and not tell me." I screamed in his face.

"Sebastian!Sebastian took her!" I released his shirt and smoothed it out where I had had it balled up in my fist.

"Now, was that that hard?" I said as I turned around and walked out the things were for sure,I had to find her,and I was completely and totally in love with Clary.

~Talking with Jocelyn at the Institute~

"Well what do you suppose I do?" I asked Clary's mother.

"Why do you even care that much? You never did like Clary." she said angrily to me.

"You know nothing, when it comes to me and Clary. Not to be disrespectful, but it is called a love/hate relationship,she hated me and I hated her, well maybe you were right." she looked startled "I am just joking, I loved Clary in a way no one could imagine." Jocelyn's eyes opened even further.

"Not like that kind of love.A friendship love." I lied.

"I can't imagine how Izzy is taking this. Speaking of, where is Izzy?" Jocelyn asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her in a while." I ran to her room, something was up, I knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Izzy open the door or I am going to kick it down!" Still no answer.I kicked the door in to find two notes on the bed.

"Um, Jocelyn,Max,and Alec you might want to come see this." I screamed at them from upstairs. I heard footsteps running up the stairs, they saw the notes laying on the bed. Max and Alec started crying, and Jocelyn fell to the ground crying.

**Thank you for reading, sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review,favorite,of follow.I am open (still) to any ideas just review saying what you want to happen next.I am also writing another story where Clary is playing a truth or dare game and ends up going out with a gang leader.I hope you will read that when I post it(it should be up Friday or next Monday.)I hope you enjoyed please review.- zoey5211**


	7. Don't Get Attached

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.I want to thank all of you who read my story, wow for those who followed and favored Chapter 6 (in less than 12 hours, that was a shocker) thank you so much it means a lot to me. In the next chapter I will try to list all of the people who followed and favored.I hope you enjoy please review,follow,or favorite. Thank you for reading, love ya.I forgot to mention that this takes place after City of Lost Souls(they live in one of those houses that move after a day.)-zoey5211  
**

**Jace's POV**

"Well what do you suppose I do?" I asked Clary's mother.

"Why do you even care that much? You never did like Clary." she said angrily to me.

"You know nothing, when it comes to me and Clary. Not to be disrespectful, but it is called a love/hate relationship,she hated me and I hated her, well maybe you were right." she looked startled "I am just joking, I loved Clary in a way no one could imagine." Jocelyn's eyes opened even further.

"Not like that kind of love.A friendship love." I lied.

"I can't imagine how Izzy is taking this. Speaking of, where is Izzy?" Jocelyn asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her in a while." I ran to her room, something was up, I knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Izzy open the door or I am going to kick it down!" Still no answer.I kicked the door in to find two notes on the bed.

"Um, Jocelyn,Max,and Alec you might want to come see this." I screamed at them from upstairs. I heard footsteps running up the stairs, they saw the notes laying on the bed. Max and Alec started crying, and Jocelyn fell to the ground crying.

**Clary's POV**

I walked Isabelle into the bathroom to fix her makeup and to calm her was a mess, a complete and total mess, she had stopped crying but her eyes were still puffy and watery.

"What happened Clary?" she asked for the second time wanting a better answer. I walked next to each door and checked to see if anyone was in the stalls. No one was in here except for us.

"Sebastian, my brother, hit me in the back of the head with a stick and knocked me out. He did that because he was alone and he needed someone, he killed Valentine for us!The Clave has nothing to worry about now!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean the Clave has nothing to worry about now! One of their highly trained shadowhunters is missing and no one knows where she is or should I say was because now I know. What did he do to you? I swear I will kick hi-" I cut her off.

"He has done nothing wrong, if anything he loves me more than my own fellow friends. That is except for you of course." I screamed at her. I had lost it, she had talked smack about my brother, who loved me, and I would not tolerate that.

"You know what? Everyone has been worried sick about you! And here you are saying they hardly care about you. If anything they care about you more than he does, even Jace. By the angel he is the one who knocked you out and kidnapped you!" now she was screaming too, someone was bound to hear ran to the nearest stall, slammed the door shut, and locked it. I could hear her soft cries. I went to the door and knocked softly on it,

"Iz, can you please open the door? I really didn't mean what I said, I was just trying to defend Sebastian, after all he is my brother." she still didn't open the door. "If you don't open the door I am coming way or another." I said. The door did not open. I walked into the stall next to hers and stood on the toilet seat, grabbed hold of the wall of her stall, and jumped over it.I managed to land on the ground right on the side of her.I turned to her,

"I really am sorry." I said,she looked at me with a look that said,"I accept your apology." She pulled me into a hug and we stood like that for a long time. I heard the door open and someone walked in._ Oh shoot._

"We need to walk out of separate stalls." I said as lady walked into the stall next to Isabelle's and now how was I supposed to get out of the stupid stall?I waited a second to make sure the lady was using the bathroom before I started to walk out._Click._She was opening the door and stepped out just as Isabelle and I were stepping out, she looked appalled, it had just occurred to me we could have drawn glamours on each other, the lady looked even more appalled, I gave her the most intimidating stare I had and she washed her hands quickly and almost ran out the door.

Isabelle and I looked at each other and started cracking up look on the lady's face was priceless.

"Izzy, we have to go Sebastian is probably about to barg the door down, we have been in here for almost twenty minutes!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

We rounded the corner and I saw him, he looked mad but mostly worried.

**Jocelyn's POV**

I walked up the set of stairs to go to Isabelle's room when I heard Jace scream at us to come quickly.I ran up the stairs afraid of what I might see. I walked to the doorway to find two notes laying on Isabelle's bed, on her pillow.I fell to the ground sobbing.I knew this would happen, she and Clary had been the best of friends.I knew she would go after Clary. I don't know how she got out without anyone noticing.

I looked over to the window ,it was open. She must have jumped, how did she jump two stories without hurting herself? I stood up and ran to the window to see if she was laying there on the ground. She wasn't.

First I had lost Clary, now I lost the girl who was my daughter's best friend. She was like my own child, I had lost both of them.I walked over to the bed and read the note,

_Dear Jocelyn,_

_I must leave.I simply can not live without your daughter.I wish to thank you for being there for me when my own mother and father weren't always there for me, you have always been a mother to me since I became friends with Clary. Your daughter means the world to me.I will bring Clary back, please do not worry, I will be back. Take care of Max and Alec for me please.I love you.-Isabelle _

**Sebastian's POV**

I waited for Clary and Isabelle for about twenty minutes. Something must be wrong. _Or she tried to escape, stupid._No do not think like that I told myself. Maybe she did try to run, I knew I should not have given her so much freedom. Right as I was thinking this they walked out of the bathroom hurrying towards me. I felt the demon inside me saying drag them back to the house, but I also felt myself saying thank god they did not leave me after all.

"Hey sorry we took so long, we were having technical difficulties with the mascara brush." she smiled a nervous smile at me. _God, her smile was so cute._

"It is fine, I was just worried something happened that is all. So..." I paused not knowing weather to call her Izzy,Iz, or Isabelle.

"Izzy, call me Izzy." she smiled a warm smile at me.

"Are you okay with coming to live with Clary and I?" I asked her politely as I could I didn't want to intimidate her,she looked at me like I was crazy for asking.

"Of course, plus I wanted to meet you ever since Clary told me she had a brother." she smile a warm smile at me. I smiled back at her, I knew she was going to be really sarcastic and she loved shopping. I don't know how I know this kind of stuff about people, I just do.

"So Izzy, do you have all of your bags and anything else you need?" I asked her.

"Yep, so where do you live?" she asked.

"You mean where do we live." Clary corrected her.

"The answer is down the road and over a few blocks." I said. "Keep in mind though the house travels, so I strongly recommend not getting attached to this place, because we won't be here much longer anyway."

**Dear readers and people who deiced to open this more than once.I feel that the people who deiced to follow,favorite,and review should be thanked here is a list of all the people:delany238,greygirl12358,nkiing,AlphaFemale1 115,Fandomaniac, Lilliansolis,LittleBird16,Platra-Atram,Royal Wonderland,ade1995, ,moodleys02, tamitha,tmilover122,APerfectPaperAirplane,Kirtsy Hart,LuminousFishy,Tash49,and uhm,littlepeachypie,triplejjjones518,.Thank you for reading, this might not be the most action filled chapter, but I will try to make the next one more interesting.I hope you enjoyed please follow,favorite,or review, thanks again.(A couple of the names would not save on my computer when I went to save them, I am really sorry.)-zoey5211**


	8. Black With A Golden Lightning Bolt

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. Sorry I didn't post on Monday! I know this is a late time to post but I am sick. I will try to make this chapter filled with action but I have writer's block and I'm struggling to come up with ideas. Please PM me or review what you want to happen next I am bound to put it in the story at some point. Also I just wrote a new story called On the Run so please check it out.I will try to make this chapter at least two thousand words long to make up for Monday's missed chapter. I hope you enjoy please review,follow,or favorite. Love Ya - zoey5211**

**Sebastian's POV**

I waited for Clary and Isabelle for about twenty minutes. Something must be wrong. _Or she tried to escape, stupid._No do not think like that I told myself. Maybe she did try to run, I knew I should not have given her so much freedom. Right as I was thinking this they walked out of the bathroom hurrying towards me. I felt the demon inside me saying drag them back to the house, but I also felt myself saying thank god they did not leave me after all.

"Hey sorry we took so long, we were having technical difficulties with the mascara brush." she smiled a nervous smile at me. _God, her smile was so cute._

"It is fine, I was just worried something happened that is all. So..." I paused not knowing weather to call her Izzy,Iz, or Isabelle.

"Izzy, call me Izzy." she smiled a warm smile at me.

"Are you okay with coming to live with Clary and I?" I asked her politely as I could I didn't want to intimidate her,she looked at me like I was crazy for asking.

"Of course, plus I wanted to meet you ever since Clary told me she had a brother." she smile a warm smile at me. I smiled back at her, I knew she was going to be really sarcastic and she loved shopping. I don't know how I know this kind of stuff about people, I just do.

"So Izzy, do you have all of your bags and anything else you need?" I asked her.

"Yep, so where do you live?" she asked.

"You mean where do we live." Clary corrected her.

"The answer is down the road and over a few blocks." I said. "Keep in mind though the house travels, so I strongly recommend not getting attached to this place, because we won't be here much longer anyway."

**Clary's POV**

"I think I am going to go take a nap, Clary you can show Isabelle the training room if you want to." Sebastian said.

"Okay I'll show her but how do I get the door to appear?" I asked him, the last time we went to the practice room he had left the door visible in the kitchen so I would know where he was.

"Come see, I will show you." he told me.I walked into the kitchen with him leading and Isabelle following us. I turned my head to look at her, when I saw her face she was completely confused. Sebastian came to a stop once we reached the certain spot in the kitchen where the door was. He took my hand in his, I felt my face turn red. _Why was my face turning red? _It wasn't like he was Trey or anything.

"Put your hand on the wall where the door should be. After that close your eyes and think of a door appearing in front of you." he instructed me. I put my hand on the wall and closed my eyes. I thought of the door appearing. All of a sudden I felt a delicate carving underneath my fingers where the door had just recently appeared.

"Wow." Isabelle said, "Do you mind if I try really quick?"

"No problem, to make the door go away you just draw a locking rune on either side."he told both Isabelle and me at the same let go off my hand and I felt my hand fall to my side. I pulled out my steel and locked the door. It almost immediately started to fade but it took about fifteen seconds to completely go away.

Isabelle walked up to the door and placed her right hand on it. She had her whip wrapped around her wrist so it looked like multiple golden bracelets. She closed her eyes and I could almost feel her concentrating,the door appeared faster than you could snap your fingers.I guess that is what happened when you really concentrated on making the door appear.

"Well now that you know where the training room is and can make the door appear, I am going to go to take my much needed nap." said Sebastian in a kind and tired walked up the stairs into his bedroom and shut the door behind himself.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Izzy. She looked puzzled, then her look brightened up.

"I want to do manicures and pedicures." she was excited.

"Okay there is only one problem, I don't have any nail polish here with me." I told her sadly.

"Well it is okay. A girl always packs nail polish when they go some where for a while." she walked out of the kitchen and to her bag in the living room.

"What color do you want? I have black,gold,or blood red. So which one?" she asked.I thought about it for a second and decided.

"I will do the black but on my ring finger I will do a golden lightning bolt." she looked at me in shock. What? Okay I normally don't paint my nails black but I felt like I needed to be more devilish.

"Well, okay I like it I think I will do the same thing as you because it will match my whip." she smiled at me. I think she liked the new devilish Clary. I wanted a change and I was going to get one.

"Okay, well lets go up to my room." I suggested. Her eyes widened.

"You have your own room?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you want to share a room or I can make one for you?" I asked her.

"I would love to share a room with you." she practically squealed. I liked the idea of sharing a room with her.

"Okay, but we will have to ask Sebastian to see if we can go and get you some more clothes because you probably will not like my new outfits." I told her. "They are mostly darker colors like navy and black."

Her eyes widened, I had always been the one to wear brighter colors but compared to Isabelle's wardrobe I looked dull. Now I would probably look better in darker colors anyway. It would make my hair pop out more anyway. We walked up the two flight of stairs to my room and closed the door behind ourselves.

"So do you want to go first or should I go first I asked." Isabelle asked.

"You should go first so I can cut the tape into the shape of a lightning bolt." I told her. She pulled out the blood red nail polish and she handed the bottle to me. I shook the bottle in my hands and opened the cap.

"Put your hand on my knees and hold very still so I don't get it on your skin." I instructed her. She put her hands on my thigh, I held up her finger and painted it red.

**Isabelle's POV**

"Put you hand down I finished that hand now I just have to do the other hand and we will be done." I told Clary. She had changed over the few hours that I hadn't seen her. She now wore almost all black and combat boots.

"Okay I am done." she looked at her hands and smiled.

"Thank you, I love how the lightning turned out!" Clary exclaimed.

"No problem, so when are you going to paint your walls?" I asked Clary. She look at me for a second thinking.

"I asked Sebastian to help me paint a mural on my wall, do you want to help us?" she asked me.

"I would love to help, but I will have to check my schedule." I teased.

"Okay how are you going to paint your half of the room?" she asked me just assuming that I would help her with her half.

"I think that I will do a sort of graffiti wall with a black background behind itself." I said.

"That sounds really cool, I like it."

"Well, thank you. I figured it would be cool to be able to get spray paint and just let out all my emotions on the wall."

"Well, remind me to ask Sebastian later to come up to help." she told me.

"Okay, speaking of it has been over two hours can we go wake him up?" I asked.

"I do not see why not, I mean he has been sleeping for a long time." she smiled at me. We ran out giggling like little girls.

**Clary's POV**

We charged the door only to ram straight into the door and find out neither one of us had turned the knob. We almost fell over laughing, how had we not turned the knob. It wasn't rocket science after all. I put my hand on the knob an turned it.

Izzy and I ran in and hopped onto the bed hopping up and down on it. I lost my footing and fell on Sebastian. He looked me in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" he said putting his arm around my waist.I tried to pull back but he held me closer.

"If you have to wake me up and fall on me I might as well get a good afternoon hug." he smiled at me. I hugged him, it wasn't awkward like I expected the hug to be.

"I see that you did your nails. I like them, especially that lightning bolt. Isabelle may I please see your nails?" he asked her. She held her hand out to show Sebastian.

"I like that color too. It suits her, does it not?" he asked me.

"Yes it does suit her." I smiled. He sounded so proper when he was around other people.

"Sebastian could you,Izzy, and I go shopping for some clothes for Isabelle?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. I was now standing on the side of the bed away from Sebastian.

"Come on, put the puppy dog eyes away please, I beg of you." he covered his eyes. "Ya let me get dressed and we can go right now. So get out for a second so I can get dressed for the second time today."

We walked out of the bedroom so he could get dressed. We walked back up to my room and shut the door.

"So what do we nee-" I was cut off. _Bang. _Isabelle and I looked at each other and took off out the door.

I ran into the kitchen to the special spot and made the door appear. I ran in the room and pulled four blades off the wall. I ran out the door and closed it behind myself. I took off towards Sebastian's room but ran into him on the way there.

"What happened?" he asked me looking concerned.

"I do not know, I think that a demon is trying to get into the house." I told him.

"It would have to be a demon or a shadow hunter." I told him. I turned around to face Izzy.

"Are you ready to fight?" she smiled and looked at me evilly.

As we ran into the living room I pulled out a blade and lunged forward at the demon.

"Watch out Clary." I heard some one scream before I felt a sharp pain in my back.

**Sorry to leave you hanging but I was told to do that to make it more interesting. I hope you enjoyed. This chapter is 2,000 words so I am caught up for the last chapter too. Please review,follow,or favorite. Love ya- zoey5211**


	9. Doubled

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

**I am sorry for the cliff hanger last update but I wanted to put some suspense into the chapter. I will explain what happens to Clary in this chapter.**

**Also sorry I did not update yesterday, I am starting to have a full schedule so I will no longer be posting just in Mondays and Fridays. This means that I will be posting on random days now. I promise not to be one of those people who post once every month, I will post at least once a week. I will try to post twice.**

**If anyone has any concerns or anything just PM me I will try to help with whatever you need help with. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy [please follow,favorite, or review. Love ya.-zoey5211**

**Clary's POV**

We charged the door only to ram straight into the door and find out neither one of us had turned the knob. We almost fell over laughing, how had we not turned the knob. It wasn't rocket science after all. I put my hand on the knob an turned it.

Izzy and I ran in and hopped onto the bed hopping up and down on it. I lost my footing and fell on Sebastian. He looked me in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" he said putting his arm around my waist.I tried to pull back but he held me closer.

"If you have to wake me up and fall on me I might as well get a good afternoon hug." he smiled at me. I hugged him, it wasn't awkward like I expected the hug to be.

"I see that you did your nails. I like them, especially that lightning bolt. Isabelle may I please see your nails?" he asked her. She held her hand out to show Sebastian.

"I like that color too. It suits her, does it not?" he asked me.

"Yes it does suit her." I smiled. He sounded so proper when he was around other people.

"Sebastian could you,Izzy, and I go shopping for some clothes for Isabelle?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. I was now standing on the side of the bed away from Sebastian.

"Come on, put the puppy dog eyes away please, I beg of you." he covered his eyes. "Ya let me get dressed and we can go right now. So get out for a second so I can get dressed for the second time today."

We walked out of the bedroom so he could get dressed. We walked back up to my room and shut the door.

"So what do we nee-" I was cut off. _Bang. _Isabelle and I looked at each other and took off out the door.

I ran into the kitchen to the special spot and made the door appear. I ran in the room and pulled four blades off the wall. I ran out the door and closed it behind myself. I took off towards Sebastian's room but ran into him on the way there.

"What happened?" he asked me looking concerned.

"I do not know, I think that a demon is trying to get into the house." I told him.

"It would have to be a demon or a shadow hunter." I told him. I turned around to face Izzy.

"Are you ready to fight?" she smiled and looked at me evilly.

As we ran into the living room I pulled out a blade and lunged forward at the demon.

"Watch out Clary!" I heard some one scream before I felt a sharp pain in my back.

**Jace's POV**

How did Izzy get out without anybody seeing her escape. Why did she not leave me a note? I felt this pain in my back like something was wrong. The pain grew until it was almost unbearable.

"Hey Alec!" I managed to rasp out. He looked at me and rushed over from the other side of Isabelle's room. I fell to the ground coughing like I was having some sort of a heart attack. There was nothing wrong with him because it was my back hurting and my parabatai rune was on the front of my chest.

"Jace where is the pain?" he shook me trying to get me to talk to him. I had felt this sort of pain when I had acid spit on my back when I was fighting with a demon. Maybe there was a demon in the Institute. That is not possible unless they have shadowhunter blood running in their veins or somewhere on the body.

Alec picked me up and ran me to the Institute's infirmary. He kicked the door in and ran me to Hodge the Institute's healer.

"Where is the pain?" he asked urgently.

"Back." I struggled to whisper through the pain. He turned me over onto my left side and lifted my shirt. I saw Alec gasp and pull out his stele like he wanted to draw a rune on my skin. Why would he want to draw a rune on my skin?

Hodge cut my shirt in half and pulled out a stele.

"Alec come draw the healing rune with me!" he screamed at Alec to come. I felt two small stings compared to the one on my back. They must be drawing the runes.

I could feel the pain stopping but I was falling out of consciousness. I struggled to keep my eyes open and I willed my body not to give up on staying awake.

After what felt like forever my back stopped hurting but I drifted out of consciousness.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Watch out Clary!" I screamed as a demon appeared out from nowhere behind her. It spit something out of its mouth and I hit her in her lower back. My mouth opened in shock. Had Clary just gotten nailed in the back with acid?

I saw Isabelle whip the demon in front of her and then stab it straight through the heart. She turned to Clary's attacker and whipped it so hard it screeched it in pain.

"That was for spiting acid at my best friend. You little douche have messed with the wrong girl. I will beat your ass so hard you'll wish you were dead!" she kicked the demon with the heel on her boot and the heel poked through his skin.

"Are you going to stand there or help Clary?" she screamed at me. I saw her hand fly to her belt and she pulled out a blade. I saw her lunge forward and stab the demon in the heart, she manged to pull a blade out and stick another one into his heart before the demon even had time to respond. The demon turned in on itself and faded to dust.

I ran to Clary pulled out my stele and drew a healing rune right where her wound ended. She moaned in pain. It broke my heart to see her in pain. I felt a single tear role down my cheek. I tried to wipe it before Isabelle saw but she was now leaning over Clary but staring at me in shock.

Did I really just cry? I have not cried since I killed my father over a year ago.

"You must really love her to be crying. I do not think I have ever seen anyone cry tears of anything except for tears of joy. You love her in more than a brotherly way don't you?" she asked. I nodded softly. She smiled a weak smile at me. I smiled back at her, I had never been excepted by anyone before.

**Jo****celyn's POV**

I saw out of the corner of my eyes Alec run to Jace who was on the floor rolling around like a damn fool. Why was he rolling on the floor like a freak? Better yet, why was he on the floor? Then I saw his face twisted in pain.

Alec picked him up and ran out the room. The door shut behind him and I ran to it. I opened the door and ran chasing him with Max following me. I saw him turn to the door of the infirmary and kick the door in. Well that was going on the list of to do's now. Oh well, I ran through the door to see Hodge already cutting his shirt in half.

I drew runes of healing on him every half hour for five hours. How did he get third degree burns on his back without any sort of demon in the Institute?

**Clary's POV**

Both Sebastian and Isabelle were looking over me while I laid in the bed in my room. My back ached horribly. Why was I on my back if it hurt? I tried to turn over but felt one of the worst pains I have ever felt in my life.

"Sebastian did you just see her move too?" she asked him.

"I think so." he said. I tried to open my eyes but could not, I tried to move my hands and feet but could not. I felt myself drifting out of consciousness.

I woke up again. I tried to open my eyes and they actually opened. I looked to my right and saw Sebastian, he popped up like lord knows what. Isabelle looked up at him and she stood up. They waked over to opposite side of my bed.

"Do I look like an exhibit or something, would you quit staring at me like that? It creeps me out." I joked hardly able to talk.

"Nope you look like your normal beautiful self." Sebastian said sweetly. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up. How long have I been unconscious?" I asked them both. They looked at each other like they were wondering if they should tell me.

"You have been out and in for about five hours." Sebastian said. Five hours! It felt like five minutes not five hours.

**Alec's POV**

Jace has been coming in and out of consciousness for about five hours. I still do not understand how he got burns without a demon or anything or one around.

Jocelyn had left about an hour ago and I was the only one with Jace. I continued to draw runes of healing on his back. I saw him twitch like he was trying to do or say something. I walked over to the side of his bed. I was going to have to tell him not to move.

"Jace how are you, I know you are trying to open your eyes or something. Just please relax and lay still so you do not hurt yourself even more. I beg of you." I tried to reason with him but continued to struggle. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"You win this one, Jace one and Alec zero. I will get my revenge when you don't have third degree burns on your back." I teased him. He smiled one of those award winning smiles. I smiled back him because I could not resist.

"How do you feel? On a scale of one to ten how bad is your pain? A one is the best a ten is unbearable." I asked him.

"I would say an honest six considering I am laying on my back and the last time I checked that is where my injury is." he said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Well that is true but it is no reason to get sarcastic with me." I snapped back at him.

"You are right I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, you were just trying to help." he said apologetically.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did the one and only Jace apologize to me?" I joked.

"Yes, yes he did." he said smugly. I laughed at him and he laughed with me. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Hodge walking in.

"Alec may I speak to you in private please?" he said quietly.

"Yeah sure one second." I said.

"I will be right back, okay?" I told him.

"Okay, I will be fine. See you later." he said. I walked over to Hodge and we walked out the door, he closed it behind us.

"I have so weird information about Jace."

**Hey, thank you for reading. **

**I hope you enjoyed please follow,favorite,or review. Love ya.-zoey5211**


	10. HAPPY NEW YEARS & APOLOGIES

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

Sorry I didn't post sooner I promise to update this week.


	11. Just a preview

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does (unfortunately). **

**Hey I am sorry I didn't post sooner I lost track of the amount of days because we are having a school break for Thanksgiving. I will keep up with the story more from now on.**

**For those of you who have not read my other stories I recommend it, they are called: Wicked Ways & On the Run. **

**Thank you for reading please follow,favorite, or review. I hope you enjoy.**

**Alec's POV**

"Yes, yes he did." he said smugly. I laughed at him and he laughed with me. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Hodge walking in.

"Alec may I speak to you in private please?" he said quietly.

"Yeah sure one second." I said.

"I will be right back, okay?" I told him.

"Okay, I will be fine. See you later." he said. I walked over to Hodge and we walked out the door, he closed it behind us.

"I have some weird information about Jace."

**Jace's POV**

Alec walked out of the room to go talk to Hodge. Right before the door could close I heard Hodge say he had some weird news about me and my condition.

Right then the door slammed closed, probably because Alec shut it quickly to where I wouldn't be able to hear what Hodge was saying. _Jerk_.

I decided if I couldn't hear what they were saying Alec wouldn't hear what I had to say to him.

I closed my eyes and I could feel sleep coming over me.

**_This really isn't a chapter. It is just a preview for chapter 11. Sorry for the let down._**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Mackenzie(zoey5211)_**


End file.
